My Sparkly Stalker
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Set after Reality Check It Up, what will happen when Gunther won't leave CeCe alone? To the point she'll do anything to get him to leave her alone? Even go on a date with him.
1. The Günther Problem

I stood by locker waiting for Rocky just like any other day. Only it wasn't. It was the first day I would be back in school since..._ the incident. _True Teen Life, a reality TV show, did an episode on Shake it Up! Chicago, the dance show I work at.

_I was walking into the walk-in closet, trying to see what the dance routine's outfits this week were. I did this multiple times. I didn't like waiting. Günther Hessenheffer, my frenemy, was in there as well, seeing as he and his sister were just about, if not more, conceited than I was._

_Yes, I'll admit it. I'm conceited. But, whatever._

_One look at Günther, and I was instantly in love (With his jacket.) Somehow, the True Teen Life people made it look like I was in love with Günther. Yuck_!

Just then Günther and Tinka walked into the room, sparkles and all.

"I'm Günther." Günther said throwing his arms out above his head in an angle just like every other day.

_'Oh no. Not again' _I thought. This got old about the 1st time Günther and Tinka did it, the week after Me and Rocky decided to be best friends. I would never understand the two. Their home country was Merche, but not one person in their messed-up family calls it that. The first and last time I've heard them call it that, was first grade when the teacher asked where they were from. Ever since then, it's been the old country, the old country, the old country. I would never understand them.

"And I'm Tinka." His sister said, mocking his arm movements.

"and we are the Hessenheffers."The two said together. I groaned. They were so irritating.

* * *

During Shake It Up rehearsal, Günther walked up to me "So, are we still on for our date, CeCe?"

"For the last time, HELL, NO!" I yelled at him, annoyed at his arrogance. "We are not dating, get that through your damned skull."

"Well, that's rude." He said, sounding genuinely hurt. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Hessenheffers. Rocky snickered.

"How does it feel, dating Günther again." She teased after he stormed off to go wherever exiled Merchian princes go. _Ugh, don't remind me, Rocky. I wouldn't even have been dating him the first time if it wasn't for you_ I thought to myself

"Well, It's better than being protrayed as a diva, by the way, who are you patronizing today?" I retorted. Then realized, I just used a vocab word. I pointed it out, and Rocky handed me the money I get for doing so. "Booyah!"

Rocky rolled her eyes." Come on, if we want to stop at Crusty's we need to leave now."

* * *

Once at Crusty's, we headed to the first empty table we saw. Deuce came over to say hi to us, before taking our orders. although, he should know by then what me and Rocky liked for sodas and pizza toppings.

I groaned. Günther and Tinka had just walked in. What in the living hell were they doing here?

"Hello Rocky! Hello CeCe." the twins said, greeting us with a little disdain in their voices.

"What do you two want this time?" I asked, knowing the blonde loonies too well to think they were just being nice.

"Why can't we just be being nice?" Tinka replied, sickly sweet_. Oh... as if she doesn't know._ I groaned. It was going to be a long, long, long, hellish day.


	2. The Gary And Günther Problem

The next day, I stood at my locker, waiting for the bell to ring. Just being the awesome person I am. For those that don't know, that awesome person is the one and only, CeCe Jones.

Günther walked up to me. "Hello, baybee" He said, his Merchian accent strong. I groaned, annoyed.

"Go away, Günther." I said, aggravated.

"But you love me."

"No, I don't and you know it, dumbf**—" **

**"**Not here CeCe" Rocky chided. I hadn't noticed she was standing next to me until then. I scoffed. Rocky's brother Ty and our friend Deuce who had his arm draped over his girlfriend Dina's shoulder were across the hall. I banged my head against my locker, hoping that if I give myself a concussion, he'll leave. No such luck. Damn!

* * *

Rocky sat next to me, eating her home-brought veggie burger. It's gross, but Rocky was a vegetarian, and I loved her, so I had to deal with it. Across from us were Dina and Deuce, and next to Deuce was Ty. We all sat around, not knowing what to talk about. It was awkward, especially since we weren't usually like this.

Günther, followed by Tinka sat down at our table. I stood up, agitated. That boy was really getting on my nerves. Why doesn't he just leave me alone. He knows I don't like him like that. I walked out of the cafe', mad as hell. From the corner of my eye, as I left, I saw Günther's face. He looked puzzled. I scoffed. I knew he knew, and he knew, that I knew that he knew. How could he not? He was there, when I clearly said, 'I'm in love with your jacket.' Or does he not have functioning ears? Or maybe he really likes me like that? Doubt it. He made it perfectly clear when he dumped me the first time. How dare he toy with my emotions like that. Date me for a day, and then dump me as if he never actually cared? He's such a jerk. I couldn't stand him!

* * *

After school during our rehearsal for Shake It Up!, I glared at him throughout the entire rehearsal. Gary Wilde, the show's host, took notice. I mean, it's kind of hard not to. I'm CeCe Jones. It's not like I'm invisible.

He pulled me aside "CeCe. I've noticed you've seemed mad at Günther. What's up." I sighed. I knew I could trust him. I just didn't want anyone thinking badly of me. For being one of those losers that are scared to love.

"Well, you remember when me and Rocky had our advice show?" I asked him tentatively, nervous. He nodded. "Well, Günther's cousin sent it something about being lonely, and I made some advice jokingly. He took it seriously, and we thought at the time it was Günther. So Rocky asked me to date Günther to make him happy. At first I didn't want to, because I had a rocky relationship with the Hessenheffers, which I didn't want to tell Rocky. But then me and Günther danced, and I liked it. He dumped me at the end of that dance. Now there's this stupid True Teen Life thing, and I can't handle, it's horrible." I didn't know why I was telling him this. I didn't tell stuff like this to adults, usually. When ever I did, something bad happens.

"CeCe, I don't think you don't like Günther, you're just trying not to get hurt again. Now get back on the stage." I sighed.


	3. The Mother and Rocky Problem

The next day, I didn't even want to go to school. I laid in bed, dreading the walls of that building. Not that I didn't already. Just this time, I had a much greater degree of dread, and a much greater cause. My mother, after yelling at me to get up, finally barged into my room, in a rampage.

"Cecelia Jones." She yelled. "Get your butt out of bed right now young lady!" I groaned. Adults would never understand. I hated it when they said stuff like, "when I was your age, " or "I was a kid just like you once." If they were really a kid just like us, they wouldn't do a lot of the stuff they do, because it hurts the kid's goddamn feelings. But no, let's make all the dumb parenting mistakes our parents made. That sounds like fun!

"I know you don't want to go to school, but you have to." She said, starting the lecture she gives me every time I overslept or fake being sick(and is caught. *wink*)

"You don't know anything, Mom." I said, irritated. I was always more irritable when I was tired. My mom let out a huge sigh.

"You, know sweetie, I was a kid, just like you once," She said, attempting to begin the extremely clichéd lecture parents always have to give you, thinking it will help their case. I scoffed.

"Yeah. Sure you were." I interrupted her. "But I'm still not going to school." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, CeCe. Even when you have a test you never get this defiant. What happened?" I sighed. I knew she really didn't care. She just wanted to get me to school. But I couldn't help it. I spilled to her everything.

"Günther? Your friend Günther? The one who watches Flynn sometimes? The one who**—**"

"Okay. I get it Mom. And he's not my friend, and has never, and definitely will never, be my friend."

"Hmm... That's funny. I remember having a daughter named CeCe who met two kids named Tinka and Günther in her dance class when she was just about through kindergarten and became instant friends with them. I remember she even described Günther as her bestest friend in the whole world, and was so excited when they started first grade at her school. But that little girl seems to have been replaced with an alien with a best friend named Rocky and Günther and Tinka her enemies." I lowered my head. It wasn't like she was lying. They had been my best friends, until first grade when I met Rocky.

I didn't want to admit it, but at that time I wasn't that great of a dancer, unlike now. I looked at how Rocky was dancing and instantly felt envious. We typically ignored each other, but I was upset that day and was complaining up a storm. She talked to me and instantly a friendship began. She told me I didn't suck, and that Günther and Tinka, also in that dance class, were way worse. Throughout the year, I started to avoid them, considering myself much too cool to be their friend, because I had Rocky.

Then middle school happened, and people started bullying them, for dressing different. Sparkles and feathers and yaksuits. Their Mercian accent, which was sort of a mix between a Dutch accent, a Swedish accent, and a German accent. Apparently if you'd never heard of the country, you can trash it. Although, I admit, I did so as well, most of the time with Rocky at my side. I didn't know why people thought she was nice and sweet. I mean yeah, she got much better grades than me, got in trouble way less, and did good deeds more often, but she wasn't really a goody-goody two shoes, like people thought. She tried to get the perfect attendance in school, not because she wanted to, but because of her parents strictness. They were really mean, when they wanted to be. Rocky also tried much too hard to get revenge, and she loved to be the center of attention and always win. Cindy Chow, the head cheerleader and teacher's pet drove her crazy.

I loved Rocky to death, and she was my best friend, but I did have other best friend's before her, like Günther and Tinka for instance, and my kindergarten best friend, Chloë, all three I didn't hang out with anymore, unless working with Günther, who was my modeling coach. In fact, when I realized me and Rocky hung out too much, Rocky got mad and stormed away, and I realized I had no friends besides her. Was that the whole point? Make sure CeCe would never leave Rocky's side. I started doubting we were ever actually friends. I started fuming mentally, before going to my closet and grabbing one of the outfits I never wore anymore.

**No guys. Rocky will not be OOC. Anyway, I hope she won't. CeCe just has a... problem thinking things through. you guys should also check out the chapter titles I made up. **


	4. The Günther and Rocky Problem

I checked my outfit again. I knew Rocky wouldn't like it, but know that my mother had cleared things up for me, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was making sure she paid for taking me from my best friends.

Although, I didn't want to be Tinka and Günther's friend ever again. Tinka was a bully and Günther was a stalker. A sparkling stalker. _My _sparkly stalker.

I walked into school, making a big deal of trying to get people to notice my gold sequined T-shirt and silver metallic skirt, paired with my gold flats, something I liked to wear, but secretly. Günther's eyes popped out of his head, and Tinka nodded approvingly. Rocky's jaw dropped, as did her brother's, Deuce's, and Dina's. It didn't surprise me any.

"Why are you wearing _that?"_ Rocky scornfully asked.

"Why aren't you?" I replied, avoiding the question.

"Because I don't want to look like I bathe in glitter." She retorted. I shrugged. For now on, I didn't care what other's thought of me. I walked away to go to my locker.

Günther wrapped his arms around my slender waist. "CeCe, I love your outfit today." He purred in my ear. I _almost _wanted him too.

"Günther, don't you have somewhere to go? Like, for instance, the hell away from me!" I pried his arms off me and headed to class. He looked sad as I did so. As if he truly thought because I was wearing clothes like him that I suddenly loved him.

After school, rehearsing for Shake It Up was very boring, because Günther decided to harass me whenever he had the chance, and Rocky seemed to be avoiding me. I didn't care though. If she didn't want to talk to me, fine. She didn't have to. It all just proved my theory that she was controlling every aspect of my life.

And I didn't like it.

Finally I got frustrated." Günther what the hell do you want!" I yelled, when we were taking a break and he decided to walk up to me for the umpteenth time. He smiled at me innocently. I hissed. He switched to flinching. I smiled triumphantly.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He said defensively before turning away and glumly walking over to Tinka. I felt a little bit guilty, but I turned away from Günther to grab my bag, trying to keep a composed face.

Rocky grabbed my arm. "CeCe, apologize. That was rude." I scoffed before turning away and leaving. She followed me. "I said, apologize." She didn't say it rudely or anything. Rocky was too sweet to do such a thing, even though she was controlling and dependent.

I sighed, "Why would you care? You hate the Hessenheffers." I told her.

"So? Even if we hate someone, we shouldn't have a snarky or rude attitude towards them." She said, starting to go into the lecture she gave me hundreds of times. The hilarious part about it was she'd done way worse to the Hessenheffers than I ever had.

"Like you have never done anything wrong in your perfect life." I snapped at her, before heading home. Once back at my apartment, I realized I'd forgotten the key, so I had to knock.

From within the apartment I heard Flynn yell, "I'll get it, Mom!" He opened the door, he seemed shocked to see it was one of the residents of the house. I sighed and headed inside, Henry, Flynn's friend and my former tutor, despite his being 5 years younger, was in there as well. Henry was über smart. He even graduated college, and he wasn't even a pre-teen yet. I was envious of smart people. I had dyslexia. It made me struggle. Sometimes I just gave up.


	5. The Nerve Problem

I walked into school about a week later. Günther had been harassing me all week. I was starting to lose it. I hated it. Why did he never leave me alone?

As usual, he was waiting for me by the door. "Hey C—" He started to say, just like every single day before. I cut him off this time. I was so not in the mood to deal with him. I'd been woken up that morning by Flynn dumping cold water on my bed. And that was the last straw.

"What the hell, Günther? What do you want?" He smiled. I glared back. Does he think this is a game? If so, it's not a good one. I hate it! Why won't he stop?

"I want to talk to you." I kept walking. I didn't care what he had to say. I was _livid._ "CeCe wait up." He whined.

"Fine, why have you been trying to talk to me non-stop? Enough! Get it through your head. I. Don't. Really. Like. You . " Just then, Skye Sweetnam's song started going through my head:

_I know what you're trying to do  
Make me fall for you  
Oh why  
I'd like you to leave  
And leave me alone  
Everywhere I go,  
You'll always be there,  
Try to give you hints to leave  
(But it's like it came of the other ear)_

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you  
You and your friends are dense  
You don't make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

That is definitely Günther's song.  
"Just one date, CeCe. Just one. Then you can go back to hating me." I hung my head. That was what I was trying to avoid. Besides, he already blew it with me, when he humiliated me at the dance, back when we were actually dating.

But….

"Fine. One date. " I told him. "But after that, stop stalking me."

"Not if you like it." He teased.

"Yeah. Like that's going to happen."

"So, how does 7 sound?"

"Sure." I said smiling, like I actually wanted to go on a date with him, but once he left, I turned around to leave the crime scene of murder of free will and common sense, I wore a grimace.

At 7, I was nervous. What if he was going to stand me up? What if this was all a prank? I didn't put in beneath him to do that. But when I opened my door and found him standing there leaning against the doorframe holding a box of chocolates and some flowers, I started to relax. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the last time with him damaging my pride and me being upset. Anyway, I hoped.


	6. The Awkward Problem

He had taken me to dinner at a really expensive restaurant. I was worried, but then I remembered the Hessenheffers were royalty. I had a feeling they were rich, despite having been cut off from the royal line.

I looked at him awkwardly as we waited to get our order taken. He looked just as awkward. He started scratching his head, and banging the table, and I just continuously brushed my hair out of my eyes, straightened my dress, and messed with my purse, even when I didn't actually need to do any of those boring, trivial things.

"So… CeCe, "Günther started to say, but pretended to notice that his shoe was untied and untied and retied it, trying to be sneaking about the fact it was already tied. He's such an idiot.

"So, Günther…" I said, before cutting myself off, and checking my hone, even though I knew I had no messages. I looked at him when I was done, waiting for him to say something, but of course he was doing the same thing.

"Okay. Enough." Günther finally said after a while. "This is ridiculous. I like you CeCe. When I broke up with you, it was the worst mistake in my life. Honest. Please, just give me another chance."

I widened my eyes. Who knew that awkwardness brings out the most desperate side of people? "  
Why do you think I've been doing the past 2 years, coaching you in modeling and trying to impress you?" He continued to say, as if really caring what my opinion on the matter actually was.

I rolled my eyes. "Günther, I promised you I'd go out with you on one, remember one date. Not to go so you could pour your heart onto paper for me to hear just so I'll take you back. "

Once again, I became distracted by saying a quote from one of my favorite songs. This time the song being Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae.

"_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
And it's all here in black and white and red  
For all the times those words were never said  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
I bleed my heart out just for you"_

Realizing that song was expressing exactly what Günther was doing right at that moment was starting to make me feel… guilty. No way. He was the idiot stalking me. I should not feel guilty.

Should I?


	7. The Shooting Problem

We finished our dinners in silence, more awkward than before. I spent the entire meal just wondering what to do with Günther. The lyrics of Demi Lovato's song run through my mind.

"_Tell me what to do-oo about you  
I already know  
I can see in your eyes when you're selling the truth  
Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you runnin' to?  
Tell me what to do-oo about you_

_You've got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know that to believe in_  
_You've got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_

_You think about it_  
_Can you ever change?_  
_Finish what you started_  
_Make me want to stay?_

_Tired of conversation_  
_Show me something real_  
_Find out what your part is_  
_Play it how you feel"_

I realized then that I should stop hanging out with Günther. Ever since that morning, song after song lyric had gone through my head. I blamed him, simply because I had to blame Günther for something, otherwise I couldn't be mad at him anymore.

Oh… sh…. Er. Darn. I don't hate Günther. Now we have a problem. I eyed a tan, tall, brunette girl who had her skin been just one half-shade darker, I would call her an African-American, well, I guess maybe black would be the more polite term in this generation I live in. She was Rocky. Damn her!

I would have to talk to her later, but at that second Günther was more important. I turned to him. "Günther, I—" I never finished that sentence, because just then we were interrupted by a masked man with a gun barging into the place yelling, "Everyone get down!"

Rocky, Günther and myself all dropped to the floor as fast as we could. I heard a shot ring out. A woman screamed what I presumed to be her husband's name, maybe her son's. Then I heard a second shot, and I looked over, and saw that the unlucky people were the woman and a young boy who was obviously autistic.

I heard a second shot and watched as the young woman who appeared to be in her mid-to-late behind the counter slumped to the ground. Rocky snuck her phone out at dialed what I guessed to be 911. She whispered the information over to the operator.

I heard another shot and this time it had hit a 6-year-old child with long wavy blonde hair holding a teddy bear. She was shot in the leg. I gritted my teeth and grabbed Günther's hand from the other side of our table to keep myself from running over there and helping her. Children were my kryptonite.

Another shot, and after the previous one I couldn't bring myself to keep watching to see who the next person was going to be. I heard Günther grunt. A bullet, presumably the last one, had hit him in the stomach area. I let out a shaky breath.

"_No." _I said under my breath.


	8. The Anxiety Problem

Rocky sat in the waiting room, watching me pace back and forth, literally tearing my hair out. Okay, maybe not literally, but I was pretty damn close to it.

"CeCe, calm down. It's not your fault." Rocky said, concerned.

"But it is." Rocky rolled her eyes, before attempting for the umpteenth time to convince me otherwise.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at her. "You'd rather him be dead. I just realized, I don't."

"Now, CeCe, where in the hell did you get that idea." I was shocked. The use of profanity, even minor words like that one, for Rocky, is very, very, very, rare.

I told her my philosophy on her and her behavior, angered by the very fact she was pretending to care. Rocky looked hurt that I thought of her this way.

"Why would you think that?" She asked me, appalled. I told her exactly what I thought, not omitting one thing. Rocky rolled her eyes again.

"CeCe, what am I going to do with you?" She said. Just then, the door opened.

"Ms. Jones." The doctor asked. I walked up to him, scared of what he might say. I had been in the room long enough that I had learned the fates of almost all the other victims. The autistic boy and his mother were dead; the six year old girl was alive, but her teddy was missing.

The woman behind the counter was in critical care, and I wasn't sure if she was going to die yet. I wasn't Alice Cullen. Anyway, I hoped I wasn't, because then I couldn't have a vampire and a werewolf fight over me, which was on my things-to-do-before-I-die-list-thingy. It was a Bella thing, not an Alice thing. A Renesmee thing too, I guess, considering half the fandom wants her with Alec or Nahuel, rather than Jacob.

The few people who got shot between the time Günther was and the time the police finally got there were the only ones I didn't know. Not that I actually wanted to.

The doctor opened his mouth, and I was preparing for the worst when he said, "He will be okay. You can go see him, but he's asleep." I sighed in relief. I couldn't wait for him to up, so I could tell him I was going to give him a second chance.

* * *

I walked into the room. Günther was still asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. And sparkleless. I made note of that. Günther is by far both better-looking and muscular under the girly attire.

I ran my hand through his spiky blonde hair. I smiled. I started wondering what he would do if I kissed him while he was unconscious and he found out. I smirked. That was so tempting. And I _am_ CeCe, the girl who never doesn't take chances, so I decided to test it. I sm such a naughty girl.

I tenderly kissed his lips. To my surprise, he kissed back. I jumped back in shock.

"I knew pretending to be asleep would do me some good in the end. Does this mean you'll date me again?" I smiled, before affirming that, yes, yes it would.


End file.
